In Another Life
by LoKittyCat
Summary: Morgana tells her life's tale and there appears to be an entity living in her mind. Will this entity be her end, or lead her to her to a greater glory? Based off of and inspired by a short comic on DA, link is own below at the end.


I have seen so many things in my life since I can remember as a little girl, living under Uther Pendragon's care in Camelot. I was his ward, but he treated me as a princess and I loved him for that. However, things changed ever so slowly, unseen by the naked eye. I remember dreams of magic and a man that I believed to be a wizard doing terrible things in a child's vision. I said nothing of it to anyone for I have heard the servants speak to each other in hushed voices about the terrible things that Lord Pendragon ordered on those who deal with anything magic related. Terrible things that will haunt me for the rest of my life; they spoke of death and in great detail that only made the dreams more realistic and more like memories. The only comfort I had was in Lord Pendragon's son and my best friend, Arthur.

I supposed I was crying one night while sleeping and I woke to Arthur's voice. He was trying to wake me up and once he did, he stayed with me the entire night and made sure I was alright and slept well. Of course Lord Pendragon found out and told Arthur to not go into a lady's room in the middle of the night, but I told him that I had a nightmare and Arthur happened to be walking by and he gave me comfort. I asked him if Arthur could help me when I get nightmares, I had gotten so terrified of the night. When I woke up after the dreams, I would feel as if that man was in the room with me watching me. Lord Pendragon softened when he saw me and allowed Arthur to be with me during the night. In later years, I heard a rumor that even Lord Pendragon has heard me have night terrors. My screams had echoed through the halls and into the ears of the people dwelling within the walls.

Having Arthur by my side as I slept did not stop the dreams from coming, but I got used to them and the man began to stop frightening me. Instead, he would watch me from a distance and try talking to me, but alas, I could not hear him. It appeared that he had something important to tell me and he would try so hard to talk to me. Every time I would wake up, Arthur would wake up as well and ask what I dreamed about. At first I would not tell him since he is Lord Pendragon's son and I did not know if Arthur would tell his father about my dreams of magic and the strange man. That is until I broke down and told him everything.

He asked in great detail about what I saw and what the man looked like. I told him that they were dreams of magic and the strange man would do something silly, like hide all the ale in their castle or cause dinner to run around and laugh at them all for being so scared. Not only did he do such mischief, but also terrible and scary things. I saw the man trick others into killing each other and cause wars because of his trickery. I told Arthur what the man looked like, at first, I could not see him every well. He was always out of focus, but everything else was clear as day. As the years pass, he became more and more clear. He wore strange clothes, clothes that I have never seen in Camelot. He dressed in black and green leather with gold adornments and when he was doing terrible things, he would hear this funny gold helmet that reminded me of the antlers of a stag. He had neat and proper black hair in comparison to the golden hair of the people around him. In all of the years of having these dreams, I shall always remember his eyes. They were an inhuman sight; his eyes were a bright green that always glowed with mischief and chaos.

Arthur listened and once in awhile, he would ask questions about my dreams. Every night after I tell him of what I saw, he would hold me close and tell me that everything will be alright. I believed in him, but when the time came for him to leave my chambers for good, everything changed. For the days that passed after Arthur left my chambers and left me alone to sleep, the man's voice started to reach my ears. at first, I would be frightened once more, I was afraid that he would tell me terrible things in a terrible voice that would cause the dreams of him causing chaos to worsen.

Instead of seeing terrible visions, we were in a dark room with simple yet fine furnishings that are not from Camelot. The man would sit on a chair and wave his hand for another chair to appear and for me to sit. He would just ask me questions, random questions, questions what were personal, questions about where I lived, and questions about the people around me. At first I would not answer, but he was so persistent and his voice was like warm honey. As I grew older I started to lie and give him answers that were ridiculous or vague. However deep down, I felt like he saw right through my lies and took amusement out of it. As a younger girl, I did not notice the small things he did when he heard my lies. When I grew older I noticed the small things, like a twitch at the corner of his mouth or a savvy gleam in his green eyes. It was not until I found out that I had magic in me that my life changed, and it seemed to me that the strange man expected this and was very, very pleased.

It all started when I was the age of 17 and I was furious about some petty little thing and i was thinking about lighting the castle on fire when suddenly, a fire started in my room. It came from nowhere and I was so frightened and it did not help when my favorite vase shattered by some unseen force. Luckily, the heavens bestowed upon me a fine gift of quick thinking and I immediately snatched my comforter and starved the flames from getting bigger. Once the flames were gone, I looked for the damage the fire has caused and to my surprise, there was no damage done. The vase was still broken, but I could just tell everyone I accidently knocked it over. After the ordeal was done, I was about to go about my merry way and forget about it, until a voice spoke in my head.

_Ah, so you do have magic._

My heart stopped as the words sunk into my being. Magic. It cannot be. I cannot have magic. Not whilst under the house of Pendragon. Frightened, I searched for Gaius for answers and comfort and I got that… but the voice, whom I recognized to be the man in my dreams whispered to me when I spoke with Gaius.

_He lies. They all lie Morgana. All will be revealed, release me and I will help you. I will teach you dear Morgana. Morgana you are special…._

I held my head high as I walked back home, I kept an aloof appearance, but on the inside I was terrified. Pendragon will execute me if he found out about my magic and I could not tell Arthur anything about this, this is too much for him. So instead, I sought guidance with the strange man in my dreams. I told him my fears of my fate and the undying curiosity of magic. The man would only chuckle when I asked him about magic and told me to go find that Merlin child and ask him. Merlin has a wide knowledge of magic, but I did not come to him, I badgered the man in my dreams about it. He only gave me a sly smile and said, "_Just wait child. You will meet someone soon who will teach you."_

He never gives out straight answers, it was quite annoying and I would get upset and try to hit him. Every time I did that I would wake up in the morning. That damn bastard.

* * *

One night, my dreams were in a different room, a room that looked to be made of gold and the man stood before a might throne that made Pendragon's throne look like a meager stool.

_Ah, Morgana welcome to Asgard._ He turned and smiled, _Lovely isn't it? The throneroom of Odin Allfather, King of Asgard._ He flicked his wrist and the room melted into the dark room.

I took my seat on my chair and asked, "What is this Asgard you speak of? I have never heard of it."

_Of course you have not heard of this place._ He had a look of something vile in his mouth, _This place is not part of your land, but something else is and you will find out in the future._

I had grown tired of his answers that got me nowhere near the truth, but I did think of one question that had been on my mind since the first dreams appeared.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked, _I thought you would never ask Morgana. I am Loki, prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, and the God of Mischief and Chaos, Lies, Fire, ect._

When I woke up from that dream, I felt fear in my heart. There is a God in my head, not just any god, but not the Holy Lord and this is a god and I believed him. He is royalty and a god of many things. I had never heard of such things in my life, so I went to the book room to research this Prince Loki, God of Mischief and whatever else he said. I had to search for the moldiest, dustiest, oldest books to discover that Loki is truly a god of the Nordic countries, but why is he occupying my mind all the way here in Camelot? I had gotten terrible headaches just thinking about what Loki has in store for me and my home.

Days pass and somehow, an angry fire kindles inside me and it grew into a flame. I do not know where it came from but I am angry. I am angry at Pendragon. It seemed that my anger will only grow bigger and bigger, untamed that is until I met her. Morgause. Being with her lifted the weight off of my shoulders and in my mind, Loki is please that she had come. He told me that he was starting to get impatient for her arrival. She taught me how to use and control my magic of Camelot and in my dreams Loki taught me the magic of Asgard and some other place called Jotunheim. All of the magic is different and my days are filled with learning it all and I loved it. I became more and more secluded as I dove deeper into magic. I stayed away from Merlin in fear he can sense the growing magic within me and I no longer sparred with Arthur or joined him on walks through the garden as magic became my life.

* * *

I am no longer the same Morgana, I have evolved into a person with a higher purpose. With magic, I can do anything; I can do anything to anyone who gets in my way of my goals. With the help Morgause, my magic grew stronger and I began to plot with Loki to overthrow Pendragon. Pendragon does not see the benefits of magic, he sees it as a curse, that daft old fool. It will be I, Morgana, to get rid of this barbaric old man and bring Camelot into a new era where magic will help others and make Camelot even greater for that is my destiny.

I had sacrificed so much on this dark path I now tread. I had cut off all connections to the Pendragon House and stayed with Morgause and plotted how to get Pendragon off the throne. Loki stayed with me, keeping me sane on this path and he still taught me magic and that is all I really cared about in my dreams. My dreams were with him and my reality was with Morgause and the careful planning to get the Pendragon House out of Camelot.

I stayed with Morgause for an entire year and the time had come when I return to the Pendragon house. They all believed my tale and Arthur was delighted to have me back and I realized how much I had missed him. It was lovely to be back in his company, but I had a mission to finish and no one will get in my way.

_Be careful around that boy Morgana,_ Loki hissed in my head after an evening walk in the garden. I chose to ignore him until I saw him in my dreams, and he looked irritated.

"What is wrong with you Loki?" I asked, "Arthur is harmless and he is just my little plaything until my sister makes her move."

_You cannot sense it but I can. There is another being with him and that being knows that I am with you._ He glared at me and his face flushed, _In time you will be able to sense him yourself, but I shall be straightforward for once and tell you about that being in your precious Arthur._

"What are you talking about you loon?" I grew furious at him, "I sacrificed everything and dedicated my life and dreams to you. What have you been holding back? Tell me!"

_Quiet you mewling quim,_ Loki's eyes blazed in anger, _Quiet and you will listen. I am Loki the God of Mischief and I have tried to take the throne from my adoptive family many, many times. My brother is an idiot and unfit to rule, he chooses brawn over brain and has cause so many wars because of his stupidity. Ragnarok passed and the Aesirs have gone, but we are still here in the minds of you Menn._

_I want to rule, I want to prove to those Aseirs that I am fit to rule by using intellect than a damn blade. I had tried so many times to get to the top, but Thor will never leave me alone. He is always there to pull me down when I reached the top. But now, I chose well. I chose you to be my vessel form the start. I saw your origins and saw it similar to mine. We are the same Morgana, you and I. We both are born into a land where magic is condemned and we are of royalty._

"What do you mean that we are of royalty?"

Loki's expression changed from anger, to amusement. _My dear Morgana,_ he purred, _You did not know? Pendragon is your father and Arthur is your brother and Thor is residing in his mind. Which is quite amazing for a buffoon such as himself since Thor never learnt any magic at all. It must have been Lady Frigga who taught him to do such a feat._

My heart stopped and I felt like I was falling, Pendragon is my father and Arthur is my brother? I was shocked and the fire of anger I had toward the Pendragon house grew.

"It all works out then," I grinned and my heart began to beat faster and in my mind, new plans and new plots formed themselves, "I can take Camelot for myself and banish the Pendragons. I can rule and I am fit to do so."

_Aye Morgana, you are fit to rule,_ Loki smiled, _I will help you. You and I are the same and we shall prove to everyone that we are fit to rule. With my help and guidance, we will make your Camelot greater and prove that magic is the answer._

"Loki, what is my next move" I needed an answer, I had no idea where to begin, but I knew I needed the Pendragons out as soon as possible.

_Listen to Morgause, she already made the first move and it is now your turn to make the second._ Loki moved towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, _You do your part and I will do mine. That stupid oaf that is in Arthur is my part to take care of. If I am in need of your assistance, I will wait here for you._

* * *

Morgause did make the first move, and I did my second. A mandrake root is a powerful magic tool, with the way Morgause prepared it, it shall cause its victims insanity. What a perfect and wonderful way to get rid of that daft Pendragon. I placed it under his bed so no one will see it and the results were fast. Pendragon began to lose his mind by seeing all the people that died during the Great Purge and poor Arthur and the others residing in the castle had no idea what to do. I wanted him to die, getting rid of Arthur would have been an easy task. So, I tied the root twice to make it scream louder for Pendragon's ears and his mind. I would have succeeded, if it was not for that foolish Merlin. That fool threw it into the fire, but I still had my plan and I quickly went to the catacombs as Morgause said and used the Rowan Staff.

_The Rowan Staff will raise the dead,_ Loki's voice purred in my head, _awake them and uses them to attack. As long as you are in control of the staff they will obey you and only you. Take over the castle, kill the king, and take the throne._

The sight and power of the rising dead brings chills of excitement. I had never felt such power, such invincibility, and I wanted it to last forever. However Merlin found me and I would have bested him with the blade, but as the coward he is, he used magic and destroyed the staff and my army fell before causing enough chaos for me to take over. I ran away, back to the castle once Merlin left me to find Arthur and luckily for me, I wove some lie about me finding and destroying the staff before Merlin can arrive and place the blame on me. The look on his face still brings me great joy, oh the shock and irritation in his eyes.

_You are becoming quite a liar Morgana._

I smiled at that compliment; it means a lot when the God of Lies tells you that you are becoming a good liar. Lies are one tool I have and it shall serve me for the greater good of Camelot. Even if it meant that I shall be alone for everyone is a tool and I shall use them all. No one will stop me, not even Arthur. Arthur… my brother and he did not even know it until my second attempt on Pendragon's life.

For my birthday, a lavish party was thrown in my honor and I accepted it. Oh the smiles I gave and the "thank you"s and pleasantries I said to the guests were all fake and nothing more than lies to get them away from me.

I thought, this is terrible; I do not want to be here with all these people. They are all fake and they just want to use me to get closer to Pendragon or Arthur. After all they are the ones with the crown and I am just some ward sitting around.

_Morgana you know you are more than that. You have a higher purpose than all of them. Uther and Arthur may have the crown in their grasp, but you have magic and the right to claim the crown and Camelot. Those two things that are your advantage over them; you saw how easy it was for Merlin to defeat you with magic when you bested him with the blade. Magic is stronger than the blade and you shall prove it and with your cunning. However, the people here are not different from those Aesirs in Asgard. I know how you feel around these people, but have strength Morgana. Your patience will be rewarded soon enough._

Loki kept me sane during these times, when I would walk off the path to the throne, he would whisper words that told me that I am better than them and I can bring Camelot to be the most powerful kingdom in the world. I am forever in his debt, he has helped me grow and become stronger, he has been my conscience and I thank him for that. Through me, we shall both prove the might of magic with the strength of our cunning minds; we will bring the House of Pendragon down. Thank you Arthur, for giving me the tool to do so, your dagger was most helpful. Or at least it would be if that damn Merlin did not stop me.

* * *

In the dead of night I woke from my dreams with Loki and decided some fresh air would do me well. I wanted to go visit the western tower to look through at the stars, but instead some idiot caught me by surprise and I fell. I fell down the stairs I felt pain blossom from my head when I stopped falling. I felt cold and empty and I was scared that I was going to die and I sensed Loki calling out my name, but I could not hear him. Darkness filled my vision, but I did see one face before I was swept away into the darkness: Merlin.

_Morgana open your eyes._

Loki commanded me and I obeyed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the dream room with Loki. I was lying on the bed and he was sitting on a stool next to me.

"What happened?" I asked and I touched the back of my head to see if I would feel warm blood on them. My head did not hurt and I seemed to be fine, but if I was fine, why was I with Loki?

_From what I could see, you fell down a flight of stairs and your body is in critical condition, but your mind is just as strong, if not shaken._

"Am I going to die?" I searched his face for a straight forward answer.

_I do not know Morgana. You will not wake and Camelot's finest healers are working on you and they are doing their best. While they work to repair you, we will continue to work and we shall start with that idiot Thor that is currently residing in Arthur._

"How is it that Thor is in Arthur? He has no magic and from your ranting, neither does Thor." I got up from the bed and smoothed out my dress and went over to the mirror to check my appearance. "Can we go into Arthur's mind and push Thor out?"

_Of course we can, but it will cause Arthur to go insane since he will not be able to handle three beings in his mind. Not to mention two of those beings are Gods so it might just kill him instead. We can go now if you like and get it over with._

My heart stopped for a moment and I was shocked that Loki would mention a solution that would end Arthur's life so calmly. I may hate the Pendragons, but as much as I do not want to admit it, I still like Arthur and see him as my friend. I kept my face neutral and continued fixing my hair with my back turned to Loki.

"There must be some other way to get rid of Thor. Can we not wait until it is night and wait for Arthur to dream? It makes sense right? I mean Thor and Arthur must have the same connection and see each other like we can… am I right?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, but nodded._ Yes, their connection is the same as ours, but since they are not of magic their connection is limited. I can be present when you are awake and be here when you dream. Thor can only communicate with Arthur when Arthur is asleep because the mind roams farther in dreams than reality. It would be easier to push Thor out when Arthur is awake since he has no control over the power of his mind and shove everything out._

"Not if it means killing Arthur" I snapped at Loki and I felt myself blaze with anger. Why did I feel like this? If I pushed Thor out and destroyed Arthur's mind it would make it easier to get rid of the House of Pendragon and establish my rule over Camelot. However, perhaps it is because Arthur is a dear old friend and I turned to him in my childhood. He really was my brother and I was his sister, but no Pendragon is fit to rule. Only I was fit to raise this kingdom with magic and bring it into the light of such power.

_I will not force you to do anything Morgana._ Loki stared at me with eyes like steel through the mirror; _I only hope that you will not regret your decision._

"I will end Arthur my own way," I turned around to him and saw that he was standing right behind me. It did surprise me, but I willed myself not to show it. His green eyes were intense as the gazed into mine. "Do not worry Loki, I know exactly what I am doing."

I dropped my eyes from his and felt myself get hot from being so close to him. I have never been this close to him and it gave me the chance to really look at him. He was not as brawn as Arthur or the other knights of Camelot, nor was he as scrawny as Merlin, but exactly in the middle and it made him…

Oh Gods what was I thinking? He was a god in my head and it is not like I would ever see him in the physical world… but he was so close to me and his hair did look rather soft….

_Morgana…_ he whispered my name near my ear and sadly, I felt my face flush, but I did not look up.

_We can go to Arthur's mind right now if you wish it. We can start to get Thor out and as long Thor is there in your precious Arthur's mind it will not be long till Thor is strong enough to gain the same connection as us and stop you from your destiny._

"Arthur is not of magic!" I looked up to him and saw amusement in his face, "It is impossible."

_Thor may be an oaf with a sharp pointy stick, but he still has elements of magic like in every being, every essence in the worlds._ Loki picked up a lock of my hair and began to twirl it around his finger and it infuriated me, yet it enchanted me. The look of indifference when he was explaining a foreign concept to me was intriguing. With Loki, one could not point and say this is who he is and this is what he is like. There is no way anyone can truly know him and one must wonder if he truly knows himself.

"What do you mean? There is magic in all of us?" I asked and kept a straight face so Loki would not see how captured I am by this simple movement.

_Hm?_ Loki dropped the lock he was twirling and picked up another, but this time it was much closer to my face and his hand was dangerously close to touching my face. _I have not explained this to you?_

I shook my head no and he smiled. The damn bastard smiled at my ignorance and he kept on touching my hair and playing with it with his clever fingers.

_Well then, allow me to explain: Magic is the core of everything whether it is practical or not. You can use magic to bend water into ice or mist and to trick others. Magic can also be the feeling you see dawn on the horizon or the first snow flake of the winter season. Or perhaps…._

He leaned in closer to me and placed his lips on my ear and whispered softly to me. I tried to move away but the hand that was in my hair held my head in place. His hand was cold, but not like ice more like a soft breeze of chilled air from the loneliest reaches of the mountains or the darkest dungeon. His hand felt sad, but I felt rather lovely with his hand there. He placed his other hand on the small of my back to refrain me from stepping back and held me close. I had no way of getting away as he whispered to me.

_The feeling,_ he practically hummed to me,_ when love blossoms from the deepest part of your soul as the love of your life holds you close and does. Not. Let. Go._

He kissed me then, softly as a feather on my cheek and as the young maiden I am… swooned. Never in my life would I ever have expected to swoon for a man's forward action towards me. As I… swooned… damn him…. Loki released me and I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. He gave me a few moments of peace as I composed myself.

Once I did, I immediately walked pass him and towards the door, "Thank you for the lesson Loki, let us be off then."

I went out the door and started going down some hall and realized that I had no idea where I was going. I turned around and saw that Loki was going down the opposite way. I bit my bottom lip and when I caught up to him, I "accidently" stumbled into him. He caught me and he had a smirk on his face. I quickly brushed him off and waved my hand to tell him to continue. He only chuckled once and started walking down the hallway I had just ran from to catch up to him. Was he trying to make a fool out of me? Never the less I did not show my irritation and just followed closely behind him.

He stopped in front of a door and opened it without knocking. I saw Arthur and Thor over his shoulder and they both had the same look of surprise on their faces.

* * *

_Hello, how are you this evening?_ Loki asked and he grinned at Arthur. Thor placed his hand on the handle of some hammer that was strapped to his side. A hammer? I had to suppress a smile for it was so ridiculous; a hammer of all things is this god's weapon of choice. I would have picked a blade and some daggers to arm myself. I eyed his bulky outfit and saw that his cape is red, what a more flashy sign of arrogance. I can see why Loki despises him.

_Brother, what brings you here?_ Thor's voice was deep as thunder and the tension between him and Loki was electrifying.

Loki's stare never left Arthur's and it pleased him when Arthur took a step back and placed his hand on his sword. I took my place next to Loki and permitted myself a smile to show my amusement towards Arthur and Thor's defensive stance.

_I think you already know the answer Thor._ Loki's grin was replaced by a grimace; _I want you out of here. I will do whatever it takes to do so and you know that I will not hold back._

Thor looked confused for a second, but then once he understood what Loki meant, he turned angry, _You have been meddling with this young maiden since she was a child and you have corrupted her with your lies of power._

_Not lies Thor, I have only told her the truth of the power she holds and the potential she holds. She is gifted and I only helped her along with her power. It is not her fault that she holds such possibilities that best this child._

"Who are you calling a child?" Arthur shouted and pulled out his sword, "You are a demon that has possessed Morgana and you are forcing her to do your bidding."

Oh Arthur, you really are such a child.

I smirked at Arthur and walked closer to him, "Arthur darling, I am Morgana and I have always been Morgana. Loki has done me no harm, he has been my teacher and company when that day came and you could no longer spend dark nights with me."

I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my hand through his hair, "Arthur, Loki has kept me sane and he taught me things no one in Camelot can understand and told me many secrets."

"Like what?" Arthur's gaze softened when it met mine.

_Perhaps Morgana will tell you another time child. Morgana we must go,_ I turned and saw Loki was irked by Thor's gaze,_ This idiot is bothering me._

"Very well then Loki," I moved away from Arthur, but only to be held back. Arthur had grabbed my wrist and he would not let go.

"Morgana…." He looked for answers in my eyes, but I did not give anything away.

"Unhand me brother," I tore myself away from his grasp, "I will not be touched in such manner by a Pendragon."

"You are my sister?"

"You absurd pig, I just said that," I hissed at him and glared at him. "You and I are legible for the throne and it is my destiny to be sitting on that throne as queen of Camelot."

His face looked so lost and confused, he tried to form words to make sense of it all, but it did not come out. My heart felt heavy, but I did not let myself regret it, Arthur is now my enemy. Nothing more and nothing less.

"We leave now Loki."

_Very well Morgana._

There was a groan and a thud, I turned and saw Loki standing over Thor with a dagger in hand. Loki looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

_I am sorry Morgana, but this is our only chance to get rid of this oaf and unfortunately, it will take all of my magic to push him out. This is good bye Morgana._

Before I could even make a sound, Loki emitted his spell.

_Morgana, you are strong and you will go far. Do not forget all I have taught you and I think,_ Loki gave me a sly smile as he and Thor began to fade away, _I think that I might be in lo-_

Loki was gone. He and Thor disappeared and I could not sense him in my mind anymore. The presence that I have grown up with and learnt to… no, that is not right.

"Morgana… where are they?" Arthur touched my shoulder and I did not push him away. I felt tears form as the feeling of loneliness swept over me. Loki was no longer here and now I am all alone for the first time.

"I do not know Arthur." I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Their presence is gone and they will not be in our minds. Our minds are now ours and ours alone."

"How did this happen? Thor said that if his brother tried to push him out, it would cause me to lose my mind, yet I am still here."

"Loki is not Thor's brother," I snapped at Arthur and glared at him, "Loki used his magic to get Thor out of your mind and to protect it. He would still here if it…."

Then it hit me, Loki used the rest of his magic to get Thor out and to protect Arthur's mind because of me. I lost Loki because I wanted to protect Arthur from being insane. If Loki just pushed Thor out he would still be here and he would need time to restore his magic, but he depleted his entire supply for me.

Please forgive me, I thought, and thank you Loki, thank you.

* * *

"Morgana… are you okay?" Arthur looked concerned… why would he feel concerned? That idiot this is his fault, because I got attached to him and felt like it would be a good thing to protect him. Why did I not just left Loki get rid of him in the first place? It would make my conquest so much easier.

"I am fine Arthur," I lied to him, lies will get me far. I will pretend to be innocent. Yes, that is exactly what I would do. "Loki was like a fly buzzing around my head. I am glad he is gone for I now have my own mind to myself."

"Well then I am glad Morgana," Arthur pulled me in for a hug, it disgusted me, but I put my arms around him anyway, "I am glad you are okay."

I wished to spit in his face. I told him that I am going to take the throne and it seems he forgot all about it. I pulled away and walked towards the door, "Good bye Arthur, I am going to go an enjoy having my mind to myself" and exited out before he can say a word.

As I walked down the hall, I could hear Arthur banging the door and trying to open it. I believe without Thor and his limited knowledge of magic, he cannot escape the confines of his mind and roam around. I was thankful for that at that moment for I had begun to cry for the loss of Loki, my one true friend and a piece of my soul and, as much as I would have denied it, my heart as well.

When I reached the room I shared with Loki and entered, his scent still lingered and I fell to the floor and cried more. It was only then did I realize that perhaps Loki was more of a friend.

"Morgana. Wake up."

I froze, that voice belongs to Merlin. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, there he was, Merlin was standing over me with a grin plastered on his face. I could not believe my eyes, I was awake and I felt healthy. I got up and saw that I was in my room and sitting on my bed.

"Morgana, how do you feel?" Merlin asked with worry in his eyes.

"I am fine Merlin" I responded and got off my bed. I brushed my dress down and my hands went to my hair and started to make it look neat. "What happened?"

The worry in his eyes were replaced with guilt and my eyes narrowed. Why does he look guilty?

"Some servant caught you off guard with a torch and you fell down the stairs."

"Oh I see…." I felt like there was more to the story and knew that what he told me was a lie, but I did not let it show. "What happened to that servant?"

"Executed."

"Very good" I let myself grin, "He almost killed me and execution is the perfect end to that fool."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and felt him flinch, and I wished I could have laughed at him, he is such an idiot. "Thank you for everything Merlin darling," I gave him one of my best smiles, only to make him feel even guiltier, "I feel well enough to go for a walk and I shall go to the garden so I would not have to worry about falling off the stairs."

"Ah… um… Yes of course milady," Merlin looked so flustered and I kept in my laughter until I reached the garden.

I walked around and felt sadness fill me as I thought about how Loki would have commented on Merlin's actions and some good insults to throw at him. Oh Loki, I miss you so.

"Morgana?"

I suppressed a groan of annoyance, all I want right now is to be alone, but no, no one will leave me alone.

"Yes?" I turned and smiled sweetly at the person and saw Arthur.

"Morgana… are you okay?"

"Yes Arthur I am fine." I glanced around my surroundings and saw that no one can over hear us, but to make sure I whispered a spell that would keep people away from us and make our conversation to our ears only.

"Arthur, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Are you still going to try and take the throne?"

The question surprised me, but I tucked away information from that one line. Arthur remembers what happens in his dreams when I visited him.

"No I am not going to Arthur and you will not stop me." I was determined to ensure that he will not tell anyone or make it known that I am Pendragon's daughter and I intend to take the throne. "If you tell anyone, I will curse this entire land. I want to bring Camelot to a greater glory and I am going to use magic."

I broke away from Arthur's gaze and headed toward the castle. I know Arthur will not say anything nor make my plans known. Not even Merlin will know of what my goal is.

* * *

Days pass and Morgause sends a message to me saying that she wished to see me at midnight. Eager to hear what she plans to do I wait impatiently for midnight and wonder what she is to say. Once night has fallen and midnight arrives, I slip out of the castle and to the meeting place with Morgause. However, I was not expecting Arthur to be waiting for me halfway to the meeting place from the castle. I tried to lose him by running away, but stayed on the direction to the meeting place.

I heard him shout, "Morgana, I won't let you go this time! You must stop this!"

I have never felt so irritated in my life and so I turned to him and he skidded to a stop.

"I'm assuming you've finally remembered dear 'brother'." I gave him a sly grin; he must remember what that gypsy told us in our childhood. We are destined to part ways.

He remembers for he then said, "I… stop this! You come home now and let…."

I felt a familiar presence with me and sensed a presence on Arthur and realized it is Loki who is with me and Thor with Arthur. I welcomed Loki back; it felt so good to have him back. In the corner of my eye I saw Loki standing next to me in his full armor and he wore his odd helmet. I wanted to hug him, but I knew he is only for my own eyes.

Loki and I spoke at the same time, "_You know I can't Arthur. It will never be. Not here or the next lifetime._" I reached out to touch Arthur's face and pulled it close to mine, "_We will always be destined to part._"

"Mor-"

"Goodbye Arthur." I turned and walked away and left Arthur behind.

_Good bye Thor._

Loki, I thought, what brings you here?

_We have unfinished business you and I. To get back to you, I used magic from Thor to refuel mine, it was easy since the oaf has untapped resources of magic in him and I took it all. He was only able to keep very little of his magic in Arthur and so that is why you sensed him with Arthur._

I felt so happy to have Loki back and I welcomed him back into my mind. He too felt happy as he slipped back and filled the empty spot that belongs to him and only him.

Welcome back my old friend.

_Glad to be back Morgana my love._

* * *

_**Kimblee here and I want to give you my thanks for MerlinWikia for all the info on this amazing series and Durch-Leiden-Freude for creating the short comic I have based this story on ( gallery/#/d599evk)**  
_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this and if there are any prompts or ideas you want me to write I shall gladly do so :)**_

_**So until next time, make sure to check out my other stories and I will see you next time,**_

_**Kimblee**_


End file.
